The present invention relates to methods of using an aqueous composition or dispersion containing a water-soluble or water-dispersible synthetic polymer, and resultant compositions formed thereof.
The present invention relates to methods of using an aqueous composition or dispersion containing a water-soluble or water-dispersible synthetic polymer, and to the resultant compositions formed thereof. When added to a particular composition, the aqueous composition or dispersion imparts desirable properties to the resultant composition or material.
A variety of compositions or materials are needful of certain properties to obtain a desirable end product.
For example, agricultural spray compositions are in need of aerosol control and drift control in combination with shear stability during spraying operations to contain the agricultural spray composition within a selected target area. Drift control is the ability to eliminate undesired fluid deposition outside a target area. Aerosol control is the ability to alter the size distribution of particles of a composition or material.
Shear stability of the composition is needed under spraying conditions due to the shear stress the composition undergoes under spraying conditions at the discharge point at the nozzle and also the shear input experienced at the pump.
That is, a composition sprayed from a sprayer undergoes shear stress. Under these conditions, the composition is released in the form of droplets. Often the droplets are small enough to be classified as a mist or an aerosol. Misting, or the formation of a mist, is considered undesirable, because it represents a loss of fluid. Also, the mist or aerosol created is considered a contaminant in the surrounding air. For example, an aerosol, upon discharge from a sprayer, can disperse beyond a selected target area, and can therefore contaminate crops or harm persons in a vicinity located beyond the selected target area. Therefore, it is very beneficial to impart aerosol control or mist control properties to such compositions to prevent these undesirable effects created by misting.
Also, materials undergo certain conditions resulting in the creation of particles that suspend in the air. These particles can be classified as particulates. The suspension of particulates in air is considered a health hazard. For example, particulates generated from coal during coal mining can disperse into the air and contaminate the surrounding air. Therefore, it is very beneficial to impart particulate control to such materials to reduce, if not prevent, particulate suspension in air. The phrase xe2x80x9cparticulate controlxe2x80x9d as used throughout this specification refers to the ability to reduce or prevent particulate suspension in air by utilizing the aqueous composition or dispersion containing the polymer of the present invention.
Ink compositions are needful of aerosol control, shear stability, spatter control, rheology control, and improved transfer capability properties.
Deicing or anti-icing compositions are also needful of aerosol control, shear stability, and rheology control.
Hydro-metallurgy/electro-winning compositions are needful of aerosol control, rheology control, and surfactancy.
Cleaner compositions, such as household or industrial cleaner compositions, are needful of aerosol control, rheology control, improved transfer capability, and surfactancy (surface activity).
Adhesive compositions are needful of aerosol control, shear stability, rheology control, and improved transfer capability.
Fire-extinguishing chemical compositions are needful of drag reduction, aerosol control, shear stability, rheology control, and surface activity.
Compositions having organosilanes are needful of aerosol control, shear stability, encapsulent capability, surface activity, and transfer efficiency.
Personal care product compositions, including hand lotions, body creams, soaps, suntan lotions, hair conditioners, aftershave lotions, lip balms, cold creams, bubble bath, and cleansing lotions are needful of rheology control, oil/water reduction, emollient performance, thickening, film forming capability, and surfactancy. Hairspray, deodorant, and perfume are needful of aerosol control and transfer efficiency.
Textile finish compositions, such as textile knitting fluid compositions or fiber finishing formulations, are needful of shear stability, sling control, lubricity, anti-wear properties, oil/water reduction, and surfactancy.
Water-based hydraulic fluids are needful of shear stability, rheology control, lubricity, and anti-wear properties.
Latex and other waterborne compositions are needful of rheology control, aerosol control, and adhesion. Latex coating compositions are needful of transfer efficiency.
Dust control during mining operations is desirable, and therefore particulate control during such operations is desirable.
The present invention provides methods of using an aqueous composition or dispersion containing a water-soluble or water-dispersible synthetic polymer, wherein said aqueous composition or dispersion imparts aerosol control in combination with shear stability to a resultant composition, whereby the resultant composition sustains a shear rate range of from about 1 to about 1,000,000 sxe2x88x921, and sustains a shear stress range of from about 1 pascal to about 500,000 pascals. The aqueous composition or dispersion imparts desirable properties, including aerosol control in combination with shear stability, or particulate control, to the resultant compositions or material, and provides resultant compositions or material having certain desirable properties.
When shear stability is a property to be imparted according to the present invention, shear rate and shear stress under spraying conditions are factors in determining performance of a composition regarding shear stability.
The shear rate that a composition is typically subjected to at the discharge point of the nozzle or at the pump can be as low as zero to as high as 106 reciprocal seconds, i.e., from 0 to 106 sxe2x88x921. Low shear is from 1,000 to 99,000 sxe2x88x921. High shear is greater than 99,000 sxe2x88x921. In terms of shear stress, the shear stress that a composition is typically subjected to at the nozzle or at the pump can be from 1 pascal to 30,000 pascals.
When the aqueous composition or dispersion containing the polymer according to the present invention is added to a composition to form a resultant composition, the resultant composition has a shear stability such that it can sustain a shear rate range of from about 1 to about 1,000,000 sxe2x88x921, and can sustain a shear stress range of from about 1 pascal to about 500,000 pascals.
Alternatively, when the aqueous composition or dispersion containing the polymer according to the present invention is added to a material, particulate suspension is reduced or eliminated.
Also, when the aqueous composition or dispersion containing the polymer according to the present invention is added to a composition, it can function as a thickener for the composition.
The aqueous composition or dispersion is added to agricultural spray compositions, ink compositions, deicing or anti-icing compositions, hydro-metallurgy/electro-winning compositions, household cleaner compositions, adhesives, fire-extinguishing chemical compositions, compositions having organosi lanes, personal care product compositions, water-based hydraulic compositions, latex paint and coating compositions, and textile finish compositions. The aqueous composition or dispersion is also used to aid in particulate control, for example, during mining operations or similar activity.
The present invention provides for the ability to impart properties including one or more of the following properties: aerosol control in combination with shear stability, particulate control, spatter control, rheology control, transfer efficiency, oil/water reduction, sling control, emollient performance, film forming capability, surface activity, encapsulent ability, lubricity, thickening, and anti-wear capability, to the above-mentioned compositions and materials.
In a preferred embodiment, the aqueous composition or dispersion according to the present invention and as utilized in the resultant compositions or materials according to the present invention, comprises a polymer that is a copolymer formed by copolymerizing (A) a hydrophobic monomer selected from the group consisting of A(I) an alkyl substituted aerylamide compound having the formula: 
wherein R1 is a hydrogen or a methyl group and R2 and R3 are independently hydrogen or hydrocarbyl groups, provided that the total number of carbon atoms in is R2 and R3 combined is between 2 and 36, and A(II) an acrylate ester of the following formula: 
where R1 is a hydrogen or a methyl group and R9 is a hydrocarbyl group containing between 1 and 20 carbon atoms; and (B) a hydrophilic monomer selected from the group consisting of:
B(I) acrylamido sulfonic acids having the formula: 
wherein R4 is a hydrogen or a methyl group and R is an aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbon group containing from 2 to 12 carbon atoms, preferably from 2 to 8 carbon atoms;
B(II) acrylamido disulfonic acids having the formula: 
wherein R4 is a hydrogen or a methyl group and R is an aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbon group containing from 2 to 12 carbon atoms, preferably from 2 to 8 carbon atoms, and
B(III) a styrene sulfonic acid having the formula: 
wherein R4 is a H or a methyl group, and X+ is H or a cation selected from the group consisting of alkali metal cations, alkaline earth cations, cations of the transition metals: Sc, Ti, V, Cr, Mn, Fe, Co, Ni, Cu, Zn, and ammonium cations of the following formula:
R5R6R7R8N+
wherein R5 R6 R7, and R8 are independently hydrogen or hydrocarbyl groups, provided that the total number of carbon atoms in an ammonium cation does not exceed 21 carbon atoms, and further provided that if A is A(I), then the ratio of moles of A to B is from about 95:5 to about 1:99, and if A is A(II), then the ratio of moles of A to B is from about 75:25 to about 1:99. The ratio of moles of A to B for A(I) or for A(II) will vary within these ranges according to the particular method of use and resultant composition selected.
In another embodiment, the polymer in the aqueous composition or dispersion according to the present invention and as utilized in the resultant compositions of the present invention, can optionally further comprise a third monomer unit, (C). The polymer is prepared by polymerization of the combination of (A), (B), and (C) monomer units. Unit (C) must be polymerizable with units (A) and (B).